


Black Cat

by LindexFV



Series: Number Mix-Its (Sonicole) [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Summaries, ah shit here we go again, louphie, sophlou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindexFV/pseuds/LindexFV
Summary: Louis presents his new pet to his favorite ginger.[Mix-Its challenge: #4 and #9: Louis... adopts a cat]
Relationships: Louis/Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Number Mix-Its (Sonicole) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685269
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Black Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know it has been a while since I last post a thing on this site...sorry.

_ “There's no way you can be serious r-right now..” _ Sophie tried and failed to contain her chuckles.

The culprit of her giggle symphony was her boyfriend, Louis Alexandre Troy, and the object of the crime was a little black cat, kinda lost about the events that were just happening right now.

_ -Except I am, Mylady. _ Louis smiled brightly at the love of his life, the Irish-American ginger that went by the name of Sophie Marie Evergreen.

_ “I 100% want to adopt this little ball of fur and adorableness.” _ He said as he held the cat to her.

Sophie took a look at the cat, feeling her heart warming from the cuteness of the animal…

Then she shook her head, looking at the ground and sounding unsure  _ -I…I’m sorry, but... I-I can’t. _

Louis’ smile dropped as his heart did the same. He had that special ‘connection’ with Sophie when one of them was happy, the other was, but the contrary was true too when one felt down, the other felt bad.

_ -Sophie…What’s wrong? _ He asked as he put the cat on the ground.

Sophie stiffened, not looking at him  _ -N-Nothing…It’s just…Jesus Christ, I’m so stupid– _

_ -Hey.  _

Sophie suddenly felt both Louis’ hands on her shoulders and turned to meet his gaze. His chocolate brown eyes were marked of worry, genuine care for her.

_ “Soph, I know hundreds, thousands of adjectives that could describe you: Charming, sweet, amazing, caring, beautiful, talented, brave…” _

_ -That’s only 7 adjectives If I counted right.  _ Sophie smirked, giggling at her favorite dork.

Louis playfully rose an eyebrow, smirking too  _ -I have more, I might just need an entire day to recite them entirely, but would you want that? _

Sophie scratched her cheek, pretending to think  _ -Let me think…All things considered,  _ **_ nope! _ ** __ She chuckled.

_ -Aw, too bad…  _ Louis playfully frowned, not without cracking a little chuckle too.

_ “What I want to say is… ’Stupid’ is an adjective that I’d never use, nor think to use about you. Ever.”  _ Louis said, observing the expression in Sophie’s entrancing blue sky eyes changing. She looked at him with care, worship,  ** love. **

_ “So whatever problems you have with black cats, I won’t blame you, nor be angry at you for it. I understand cats aren’t in everyone’s Top 10 of preferred animals, even if they are adorable…”  _ He continued as he looked at his adopted cat, sleeping on a quite worn seat.

_ -It’s not my case…  _ Sophie shyly looked away.

_ -What do you mean? _ Louis asked.

_ -Well… _ Sophie scratched her neck, uneased “ _ Remember when I told you about how religious my family was ?” _

_ -Yes, but what is the link with–  _ Louis' eyes widen as he understood, he thought ?..  _ “Wait, are you, like…” _ He started to say,

_ -Superstitious? Yes, I am…  _ Sophie finished.  _ “Black Cat is a symbol of misfortune, disaster, and we DON’T need more sh-”  _ She cut herself from swearing  _ “–Mess to happen right now, don’t you think ?” _

Louis frowned before he answered:  _ -Of course I don’t. But… _

_ -But what? _

_ -I never criticized your faith, Soph. You can believe in whoever and whatever you want, I don’t mind.  _ **_ But… _ **

Louis pointed the little black cat  _ “I know, that the beautiful, witted, reasonable religious that you are, find ridiculous thinking that a little cat might cause us more harm than the walkers outside.” _

Sophie paused, thinking. Louis had a point…

She sighed, and looked at him again  _ -You’re sure it’s not…risky? What if it bites me? _

Louis looked at her, with his caring look she grew to love…  _ -It’s a matter of…Can we say faith? I suppose. It’s a matter of trust, or faith. If you’re not scared, and if you’re gentle, there’s no reason it’ll attack you. I promise. _

He took her hand, and walked to the cat, who was still laying on the seat, looking at them with curiosity.

_ -Hi, kitty.  _ Louis softly said.  _ “You don’t mind us petting you, do you ?” _

Sophie playfully rolled her eyes, as Louis guided her hand to the animal’s fur. She started to pet the cat, and after a few seconds, he purred and went by himself to her touch.

_ -Aww…  _ Sophie smiled. Then she asked:  _ “We adopt him, right ?” _

Louis nodded, with a bright grin _ -Yup. _

_ -So…How do we name him?  _ She asked him. And before he could answer, she smirked and added  _ “Katy, or Cathy doesn’t count.” _

_ -Aw man, seriously? Why ?  _ Louis whined, like a child who has just been refused to have ice cream.

_ -Because I know my  _ **_ ‘Happy goofy jokester’ _ ** _ can found a better name.  _ She couldn’t help but laugh at his ridiculously funny nickname.

_ -Fine…  _ He playfully rolled his eyes, imitating Violet.

** Sophie, in her thoughts, blessed God for the day he put Louis in her life. **


End file.
